


I Wish It Was A Lie

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [10]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Lots of Angst, M/M, Major Spoilers, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: !!MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 5 ONWARD!!Ouma's plan fails when Momota refuses.





	I Wish It Was A Lie

"No, you take it. I'm dyin' of disease anyway...."

Ouma had Momota propped up in his arms, the antidote in his hands, two seconds away from giving it to the astronaut. He had everything planned out for this, even Momota's never give up personality was a factor in the master scheme for Plan B, which he had to impose after Plan A, showing everyone the (lack of a) point in graduating, failed. But, he hadn't considered this possible outcome, Kaito giving in. And it was happening, right now.

"Momota-chan, you know what will happen to Harukawa-chan if you don't drink this," Ouma states firmly, insistent on giving him the antidote. Momota refuses again. "You take it," he growls out. Because Harukawa had punctured his vein with the poisoned arrow, he was dying faster than Ouma, the astronaut's violet eyes drooping. "At the trial... tell Harumaki I'll see her... on the other side...." he utters, before his hand goes limp and he dies in Ouma's arms.

His vision begins to fuzz too, and with no other point in keeping it away from himself, Ouma guzzles down the antidote for real. He'd deal with the arrows in his arm and back later. It doesn't take long for the others so arrive, and so so he charades around again, planning to convince them he killed Kaito. But Maki steals his fun by confessing she had done it. Her guilt only gets further proven in the shortest and most simple class trial ever seen by who or whatever is watching them.

"Harukawa-chan, Momota-chan said he'd be waiting for you..." Ouma quips before her execution. Everyone glares at him, their hatred clear and true. It's what he wanted, anyway. What he wanted them to feel about him. But it was only a detriment instead of an advantage at this point. So, as Harukawa is dragged off to be executed, Ouma ran for the door, an image of a black and white maid's dress follows him. He hears Harukawa screaming in agony after him. He runs and runs, the screaming in his ears, and shouting after him. He knows he was pretending to be twisted, but it was really catching up to him now. It was supposed to be over, damn it! Ouma runs until he falls through the floor, the dark dirt under the school enveloping him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

He awakens a while later, in his room.

Ouma sees his boxes of drawings had been shuffled around, the motive video had been moved and he had been tucked into bed. He groans, sitting up a bit, and notices a shadow inspecting his white board. They were holding his motive video. "You aren't actually a remnant of despair, are you...?" Rings the familiar voice of a certain detective. "Yes... that was the Mastermind's lie..." Ouma replies, and it was one of the few truths he could speak, as he grows more desprate. It's a proven fact that the mastermind is out for him now, if what had happened last trial was any clue.

"Yeah, we disproved you were the mastermind in the last trial, of course..." Saihara mutters. "And judging by your motive video, you never meant any harm in the first place... did you?" The detective reasons. "Ah.... that is why Saihara-chan is the Super High School Level Detective, isn't he?" Ouma offers tiredly. "Twas' but an act of mine the whole time~ and everyone fell for it," the leader points out. Saihara meets his gaze.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" Ouma tilts his head. "What you proposed after Iruma-san....passed. You wanted me to work with you. I'll do it." Saihara explains. Ouma brightens almost instantly, leaping out of bed and clinging to Saihara's arm. "You will?! You really will?! Cross your heart?" The leader begs expectantly. "C-cross my heart..." Saihara replies. Ouma looked like a kid in a candy store as he rapidly shook hands with Saihara. "Exellent! Let's get started right away! Right now!" He declares, dragging Saihara around his room.  
______________________________________________________________

They dissappear for the next few days.

Ouma teaches Saihara to forge his own documents to hide his findings, they learn a secret code to use, and avoid the other surviving students as long as they can. Currently, they stand in the center of Ouma's talent lab. They're close, they know they are, and Ouma is happy Saihara is the least suspicious on the picking list for the mastermind from the living students. The steely determination in the detective's eyes when they worked together was major evidence against him being behind it. Or.... was that Ouma's personal fantasy?

The days working with Saihara had only pulled the leader further into the infatuation he realised he had during his time in the virtual reality world. Did he know before then? To say he understood was a lie. Still, he watched Saihara intently as he scribbled code on the page. "You stare at me like you want something from me a lot, Ouma-kun...." quips the detective. Ouma stifles a blush, but it gets harder to do so every time. "It's nothing important to our task right now, my beloved Saihara-chan~" Ouma decides. Saihara nods and continues working.

"Hey, Ouma-kun. Could you go retrieve the documents regarding the findings in Amami's room? Maybe we could match them to this new information..." Saihara points out, indicating the book on the table. "Of course, Saihara-chan! Don't die while I'm away~!" Ouma comments playfully, heading out of his talent lab and up the stairs to retrieve the documents. Saihara and Ouma had hidden them beind the puzzle with the USB stick containing Amami's small testimony about being the SHSL Survivor. The book Saihara had found could be a clue that makes sense of the video...

Ouma quickly re-solves the puzzle and grabs everything behind it, watching his back as he returned to his talent lab. He scurries underground to the lower area, opening the door. Saihara was no longer at the desk, but sitting on Ouma's floating throne. "Very funny, Saihara-chan. Get off of there~" Ouma teases. Saihara doesn't respond. "Is Saihara-chan asleep? Were the long nights too much? Nishishishi, I warned you~" Ouma calls out again. Saihara is still, his head lulled to one side as he sat atop the throne. The leader calls the throne down to the ground, only to be met with a horrific sight. Now that Ouma looks around the room, there's a splatter of blood and gore on the adjacent wall, and Saihara..... 

Saihara had a hole running through the inside of his skull, like his brains had been blown out.

Ouma's vision fuzzes, before he shrieks long and loud at the scene before him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

The class trial comes, and Ouma is angry more than anything. But this wasn't one of his childish temper tantrums. Oh no, this was pure, unbridled rage as he argued and took Saihara's place for the trial. To add insult to injury, his placement at the trial stand it directly across from the portrait with a fancy red X running through the eye Saihara used to cover with his hat. Every glance Ouma shared with it rekindled and fueled his rage more, as he shouts accurate accusations and hard truths from a liar such as himself.

Saihara's death would not be in vain, not in the steeled violet eyes of a Supreme Leader.

"What makes you care so much?" Himiko accused. Ouma felt sick standing beside her. He knew who it was, he knew it was her. "What makes me care so much is that I never got to tell him!" Ouma shouts through tears. " Tell him? What did you wish to tell him, Ouma-kun...?" Shirogane questions. Ouma's face heats up. "Something personal that you morons don't need to know!!" Ouma fires back, his rage building again. "Anyway! I can still prove Yumeno-chan did it! Listen up!" He shouts, the fire never leaving his eyes as he recounts the case for all to hear.

Ouma and Yumeno share bitter words as the trial concludes, until Ouma compares her to Shinguuji, and dark realization crossed her face. "You loved him...." she whispers. "You loved him, and that's why your so upset..... I wish I had enough MP to realize sooner what I had done..." she chuckles. "You feel.... what I felt when I lost her...." her bitter chuckling grows a bit as she looked to her hands, the ones that held the gun to take Saihara's life. Ouma and Yumeno lock eyes, bitter hatred still clouding his. Yumeno's are filled with deep regret. "I'll keep it a secret if I meet him in the afterlife..." she mutters, before being dragged off....

And sawed in half.  
________________________________________________________

Ouma leaves the trial room, clenching and unclenching his fists. Shirogane and Kiibo follow. It's one of them. Is it Kiibo? That robot had to have a purpose beyond just being a high school student. Who would blow millions of dollars of research just to make a high school student?! There has to be more.... and Shirogane.... Shirogane had been off to the sidelines the entire game, so he hadn't suspected her as much, but now... he was very suspicious of the Cosplayer blending with the crowd the entire time.

They share a glance, the three of them. The only ones left. It would be very easy to just kill one and end the game, but Ouma would never do that. He's not here to uphold Akamatsu's ideals. He's here to uphold Saihara's. And Amami's, and everyone from every killing game prior who tried to dethrone the mastermind peacefully. Silence.

Shirogane chuckles darkly. "You survived a lot longer than I expected, I'll give you that...." she begins. Ouma should have known. He should have listened to that one crucial mention that Shinguuji had made in the beginning about her being in the bathroom too long. The evidence that he and Saihara found had begun to point to Akamatsu not being guilty, after all. Shirogane was very cunning to blend away in the crowd to hide her suspicious moves, Ouma will admit. Well played...

"Though, regardless, this will still end the way the producers planned it. With Kiibo and I being the two surviving students, and everyone else left in the dust...." Shirogane continues, pulling out a device like the remembering light. She flashes it at Kiibo, the beam bright red as the robot is dazed for a moment. "It's time to finish the job..." Shirogane says darkly, as Kiibo's blue irises suddenly glow bright red and lock on to Ouma.

"Remnant of Despair... I will destroy you and return hope to our world...." Kiibo declares darkly. He charges a weapon in his palm and fires at Ouma, who quickly dodges the blast. Kiibo continues to fire, Ouma rapidly becoming exausted, as a new plan forms in his head. Kiibo aims again, and the leader quickly jumps past Shirogane, who has little warning before the blast hits her in the chest and kills her in an explosion.

Kiibo doesn't stop though.

Ouma leaps back to his feet, recovering from the blast, his white jacket covered in scorch marks. The leader faces the haywire robot. Ouma is breathing heavily as he looks around the buttons on his chest in between dodging. One of them has to do something useful. Ouma leaps at Kiibo, wrapping his arms around the robot's waist and quickly presses all the buttons lining his chest.

One begins to beep rapidly. Ouma looks to see the third down flashing red, and Kiibo looks very alarmed. Ouma's eyes widen too, if al, the movies are anything to go by, then that means... Ouma releases Kiibo's torso and runs far away. "Hit the dirt!" The leader yells quickly as the beeping gets louder and faster. Ouma holds his breath...

And Kiibo explodes.  
__________________________________________________

Afterwards, Monokuma and his cubs dissappear. Ouma is left alone at gifted inmates. He wanted to be alone... didn't he? ...didn't he? He takes the documents he forged with Saihara, tears welling as he remembered the closest he'd come to confessing to him. His mind is wracked with memories. 

He had Gonta kill Iruma.

He couldn't save Kaito.

He led Saihara to his doom.

He had murdered Kiibo.

They never did clean up Saihara's body after Yumeno's trial. It was all so sudden, and they left him so quickly. Ouma's only comfort is to talk to the rotting corpse still sitting on his throne with a hole through its skull. Even though the smell gets worse over the weeks Ouma is alone, he doesn't mind. He would have deep, meaningful conversations with Saihara, pretending the detective would listen.

"Some days I wish all of this was a lie...." is what he would tell Saihara most often. The dead-eyed corpse only stare back at him, and Ouma would continue onto another nonsensical topic. He knew he pretended to be crazy when he was in the game, but he found himself questioning if it was a lie or not nowadays in his eternal, lonely imprisonment. He turns to Saihara's corpse again.

"What even is a lie anymore?"

Saihara doesn't answer.


End file.
